Mido
For the town in ''The Adventure of Link, see Harbor Town of Mido.'' Mido is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Mido, who has given himself the moniker "The Great Mido", considers himself the boss of the Kokiri, despite the fact that he can act quite childish and egotistical at times. He often makes other Kokiri do work for him, such as lifting stones and cutting grass. Despite this, he appears to be admired by the other Kokiri; if one of them is scared by one of Link's masks, they say that they will tell Mido. Mido has a strong dislike for Link, and will not accept him as one of the Kokiri because he does not have a fairy; thus, he does not understand why Link is the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree. In Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, there is a town named after Mido, perhaps indicating that Mido became a famous figure in Hyrulean history, as the other towns in the game are named after five of the Seven Sages. Biography At the start of the game, Mido can be found blocking the way to the grove of the Great Deku Tree. He refuses to let Link pass without a sword and shield, and reluctantly lets him pass when he returns with the Kokiri Sword and a Deku Shield in hand. After Link fails to rescue the Great Deku Tree from the curse placed on him by Ganondorf, Mido blames Link for the death of the wise tree. When Link returns to Kokiri Forest after having been sealed inside the Temple of Time for seven years, he finds it in disarray, and most Kokiri have been forced to stay indoors at all times. He meets Mido, who does not recognize him, in the Lost Woods where he is protecting the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow. After Link plays "Saria's Song" for him to acknowledge his friendship with Saria, Mido grudgingly lets him pass. He is reminded of Link as well and asks the adult Link to tell the child one that he is sorry for the way he treated him. He also mentions that Saria really liked Link, though he trails off as he finishes this statement, possibly because he had competed with Link for her companionship. In the ending sequence, Mido can be seen at the celebration at Lon Lon Ranch sitting alone with King Zora XVI mourning the "loss" of Link and Saria. In the manga ]] Like in the game, Mido constantly bullies Link to try and gain the favor of Saria, including picking fights and insulting him for not having a fairy. When the Great Deku Tree is attacked by Queen Gohma, Mido helps Link defeat her by using the Kokiri Sword. When Link returns as an adult, Mido doesn't recognize who he is. He accompanies Link to the Forest Temple to "help" him. On the way there, Mido reveals that he places the blame for all of the bad things that have happened squarely on Link. Despite this, Mido gets teary eyed when he says that Link promised he would be back, implying that he really did like Link. Link decides not to reveal his identity to Mido, so that should he ever visit the forest again, they would still be friends. According to a Gossip Stone, Mido is a chronic bed wetter. Etymology Mido is either named after "Mi" and "Do", two syllables in Solfége, or "mido", the Japanese word for "green". Category:Kokiri Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters